


Watching You Always

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [43]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, MIT Era, Underage Drinking, fake ids, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: Rhodey hadn't meant to forget he was supposed to go out with Tony tonight. He hadn't forgotten how he felt about him either.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: tumblr prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Watching You Always

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! I've been on an ironhusbands kick recently if yall can't tell  
> prompt: chasing someone’s lips after they pull away

There was a knock at the door. 

Rhodey glanced up at the clock from where he was working at his desk. Who the hell wanted to drop by his apartment at 10 p.m.? He got up and looked through the peephole. 

He opened the door. “Need something, Tony?”

Tony Stark just blinked up at him. 

“Tony?”

“Oh!” He bounced up and down, which if Rhodey was honest made him look more like a kid than he usually did. “Sorry I forgot why I came here. Where have you been?”

“Here. Doing homework. Why do you ask?”

“You promised you would come out with me tonight!”

He did? Rhodey glanced at the calendar on his wall. What day was it?

“Sorry Tones, I guess I forgot.”

Tony frowned at him. “Rude. C’mon, you’re not wearing that.”

“What?” Rhodey stumbled when Tony pushed past him and started going through his closet. 

“You’re wearing sweatpants I’m pretty sure you’ve had since high school, and I would be a terrible best friend if I let you go out looking like that. Here, these jeans make your ass look fantastic.”

“Okay, one, don’t objectify me. Why are you even checking out my ass in the first place?”

He shrugged. “Was there a second thing?”

“Yes! I’m busy, Tony. I can’t go out.”

Tony picked up the homework he’d been working on. “You can do conceptual physics in your sleep.”

Damn him for becoming friends with the most convincing person on campus. He closed his eyes and sighed. “Fuck it.” He grabbed the jeans out of Tony’s outstretched hand and went into the bathroom to change. “I’m guessing you picked out a shirt too?”

He had. It was a red t-shirt. Tony handed him a jacket to throw over it. 

~~~

They made it in the door, and he felt like his body was pounding. He didn’t hear the music so much as he felt it in his whole body. It wasn’t like he could see either with the lights so low. The bar was somewhere off to his left, and based on the number of people, the dance floor was to the right. 

He didn’t even realize Tony had left his side until he reappeared. 

“Hey, drink up.”

Rhodey looked down at the shot in his hand. “This was a mistake.”

“Huh?”

“Tony, I keep telling you to stop using your fake ID and then manage to encourage you. You’re 18-”

“-which was the legal drinking age six years ago. Don’t act like I didn’t see you put your fake in your wallet before we left. Lying doesn’t suit you, James.”

“I hate that name.”

“Take the shot and I won’t use it again for the rest of the night.”

The liquid burned going down his throat. He shuddered. “Fuck, that’s disgusting.”

“Want another?”

“No, I want higher quality liquor, you moron.”

Tony grinned. “That’s the spirit.”

~~~

After a few hours, all the tension in his body was gone. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. 

He understood why Tony chose this club. Unless he really,  _ really  _ looked, he could barely see anyone’s faces. 

Tony didn’t have to worry about being known here. 

That being said, Rhodey couldn’t keep his eyes off him. The feeling he shoved under his mound of mechanical engineering textbooks was threatening to make an appearance. 

A feeling that chittered like a middle school girl every time Tony looked at him. That called his bullshit about calling Tony ‘just a friend.’ That weakened his resolve around him. 

“Getting tired, Honey Patch?” Rhodey startled when Tony popped up next to him. “Wait that’s not right is it? Sour Bear? Shit that’s not it either-”

“You’re drunk, Tones.”

“Probably. Wanna dance?”

“I am dancing.”

“Not with  _ me _ you’re not.”

Before he could say anything, Tony grabbed his hand and pulled him deeper into the crowd of people. 

The crowd was so dense that he imagined a hundred people were touching him, but all he could feel was Tony. 

Tony who was solid and warm and dancing like his life depended on it. 

God he wanted to kiss him. 

He immediately tried to shake the thought and focus on his own movements. Dancing on his own felt natural, like he had no one to impress. This was… different. 

“Why so tense, darling?’ Tony practically purred in his ear. “You’re wound tight enough to snap.”

“Fuck you,” he laughed. It sounded hollow to his own ears. 

Tony hummed. “Here, let me help.” He moved around him and ran his hands up his back. “Brought you out to get you to relax. Why don’t you ever let me get my way?”

“I let you get your way,” Rhodey argued. He tried to not sound out of breath. “You got me here, didn’t you?”

“Mhmm, but you’re suppose to be having fun.”

“I am having-  _ hsss-  _ fun. Fuck, why are your hands so cold?”

Tony had moved his shirt up just enough to rest his hands on Rhodey’s hips. “The cup I was holdin’ a minute ago had a lotta ice. Gosh, you’re warm.” He held him tighter. 

“Needy.”

“For you? Always.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes and he turned to face him. “I’m starting to think you just got me out of the house so you could get your hands on me.”

“Could do that at home.”

“To get me drunk then,” he amended. 

“Already told you I wanted you to relax. Seriously babe, work with me here.” He pulled Rhodey impossibly closer and started swaying. “Don’t act like you don’t know how to dance, I saw you earlier.”

“Watching me, Stark?”

“Always, Rhodes.”

He stared at him for a minute. “You’re really something else.”

“So I’ve been told. Is it because I like your ass?”

In the end, that was all it took for Rhodey to break. The beat of the music ran through him like fire and his rhythm never faltered when Tony was with him. His eyes were dark, and god his smile-

Rhodey wanted to kiss it right off his stupid fucking face. 

So he did. 

Tony gasped under him, and Rhodey pulled back. “I’m sorry I-”

“Don’t fucking stop,  _ idiot.” _ He dragged him back down, and Rhodey wasn’t sure which made him feel more loopy: the whiskey or Tony’s mouth.

_ The whiskey.  _

“Tony, baby please-” he tried to move back again, but Tony’s lips chased his, and it was so hard not to give in. “Sweetheart, we’re drunk, we can’t-”

“Then we’re staying at your place tonight because if I wake up in my own bed, I’ll think this was a dream, and I can’t let this be a dream. Not again.”

_ Again? _ He’d dreamt about this before?

“Yes, I’ve dreamt about this before, you idiot.” 

Oh, he didn’t mean to say that out loud. Damn he really  _ is  _ drunk. “Home?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, let’s go home Honey Bear.” His eyes lit up. “Honey Bear! That’s it!”

He couldn’t have stopped himself from kissing him if he tried. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompts can always be found on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed)


End file.
